Yuuko Kamishiro
|-|Yuuko Kamishiro= |-|"The Pale Boy"= |-|Eater Eve= Summary Yuuko Kamishiro serves as one of the main protagonists of Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. At first she starts off as a type of Anti-Hero as she lead the group of hackers known as the Zaxons while posing as her twin brother Yuugo Kamishiro. After the events at the Valhalla Server, she soon joins the group as a capable fighter. First she starts out with RizeGreymon, however after defeating her Machinedramon RizeGreymon digivolved into Gaiomon, granting her enough power to face the Royal Knights and Mother Eater. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | At least 3-C | At least 3-C | High 1-C | High 1-C Name: Yuuko Kamishiro Origin: Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gender: Female Age: Around 16 or 17 Classification: Human, Hacker, Higher Dimensional Entity as Eater Eve Powers and Abilities: Yuuko Herself=Hacking, Acausality (Type 1), Statistics Amplification with Falling Bloom, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation. |-|All Digimon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Type 1), Digimon Physiology. |-|Mid-Game=Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Sound Manipulation, Can instantly counter any physical attack (GeoGreymon) Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Flight, Healing, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Lilamon) Earth Manipulation, Martial Arts, All attacks have a chance to stun the foe, Healing, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Were Garurumon (Black)). |-|RizeGreymon=All GeoGreymon abilities, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Can summon meteors, Attack Potency rises by 20% when heavily damaged via Fight or Flight. |-|Machinedramon=Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Can cause confusion. |-|Eater Eve=Offensive Information Manipulation, Absorption and Durability Negation via touching (Eaters can destroy one's data by simply touching them), Sleep Manipulation, Reality Warping. |-|End Game=All RizeGreymon Abilities, Explosion Manipulation, Sword Mastery, Limited Probability Manipulation via Destruction, Can summon meteors, Statistics Reduction, Regeneration Negation (High-Godly. Can permanently kill Yggdrasil avatars), Can kill beings with Abstract Existence (Type 3) (Gaiomon) Can cause Paralysis, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Forbidden Temptation, Sleep Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Life Force Absorption), Electricity Manipulation (Rosemon) Can double the power of his next attack, Can attack with shockwaves, Resistance to Physical Attacks (The "GAKU-RAN" worn over its shoulders is endowed with a defensive function that negates 89.9% of the opponent's physical strikes). (BanchoLeomon) Attack Potency: Human level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Commands two well trained Ultimate level Digimon and GeoGreymon who has been stated to be near the level of an Ultimate in other works. Overall, should be far superior to Digitamamon) | At least Galaxy level (Her RizeGreymon was able to damage her well well trained Machinedramon) | At least Galaxy level (Fought on par with Takumi Aiba and Arata Sanada in single combat. Stronger then Fei) | High Complex Multiverse level (Fought Takumi and Fei only moments after their bout with Crusadermon) | High Complex Multiverse level (Helped to defeat Yggdrasil Avatars) Speed: Likely Relativistic (Should be roughly comparable to Takumi) | FTL (Can keep pace with well trained Mega Digimon) | FTL | Immeasurable (Equal to the likes of Nokia who can react to an attack from Dynasmon) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable (Comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Galaxy Class | At least Galaxy Class | High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Human level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Galaxy Class | At least Galaxy Class | High Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Melee Range | Several meters | Several Meters with most attacks | Dozens of meters in melee with due to sheer size and its Kikurin, at least tens of kilometers with projectiles. Planetary with Gaia Reactor Standard Equipment: Digivice | Giant Revolvers | Giant Cannons | Kikurin Swords Intelligence: Yuuko has been proven to be very intelligent and analytical. She prefers not to rush into any situation without a reasonable plan. Gaiomon itself is apart of the Greymon line and thus is an incredibly skilled fighter. Yuuko also has experience in fighting multiple Royal Knights, Yggdrasil and Mother Eater. Weaknesses: None Notable | Vaccine Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Yuuko *'Falling Bloom:' Allows her Digimon to deal double the damage at the cost of slightly hurting them. GeoGreymon *'Mega Flame:' Spews super-high temperature flames from its mouth, reducing everything to ashes. *'Mega Burst:' Fires off a version of "Mega Flame" enhanced to its limit within its mouth. *'Horn Impulse:' Strikes the foe with its horn. *'Mega Shot:' Fires a blast from the mouth. *'Mega Roar:' Attacks with the blast of a war cry. *'Mega Volcano:' Breathes out a huge fireball and causes a huge explosion. *'Cross-Counter:' Instantly counters a physical attack. *'Attack Charge:' Raises its Attack Potency. RizeGreymon *'Trident Revolver:' Fires 2 High-speed shots from its revolver at the limit of the Chrome Digizoid's endurance. *'Rising Destroyer:' Fires a beam barrage from its chest-cannon and the three beam cannons extending from its wings. *'Solid Strike:' Charges at the opponent and knocks them out with the extraordinary impact strength of its gigantic revolver. *'Crack Bullet:' Fires a barrier-piercing bullet. *'Barrel Smash:' Strikes the foe with its revolver. Lilamon *'Lila Shower:' Fires multiple beams from its leaf-like fingers. This attack can poison the opponent. *'Beauty Slap:' Charms the enemy with multiple slaps or swings its arms to send wind at the enemy. *'Lovely Cologne:' Charms the enemy with a sweet smell. *'Un Deux Pollen:' Dances gracefully, scattering lovely-smelling pollen to bewitch the opponent. WereGarurumon (Black) *'Shadow Wolf Claw:' Slashes at the opponent with its powerful claws. *'Baldy Blow:' Punches the enemy with its spiked brass knuckles. *'Engetsugeri (Full Moon Kick):' A powerful kick that can fire a blade of energy at the opponent. Increasing SPD by 10% *'Foxfire:' Fires high temperature blue flames from its mouth. Machinedramon *'∞ Cannon :' Fires superdreadnought-class energy waves from his two cannons. *'Dragon Fire:' Drills his right arm into the opponent. *'Catastrophe D:' Activates his self-destruct to create a large explosion. *'∞ Hand:' Launches a blast of energy from his hand. *'Attack Charge Field:' Boost itself and allies attack potency. Can stack. *'Speed Break Field:' Lowers the opponent(s) speed. Can stack. Eater Eve *'Master Mind Port:' Closes its "pincers" around Yuko, charges energy into the scythe and creates on the tip a massive sphere of dark energy that absorbs enemies' data and may put them to sleep. *'Memory Divide:' Slashes with its glowing scythe, sending a dark cutting wave against its enemy that might destroy their mind and kill them instantly. Gaiomon *'Rinkazan/Will-O'-Wisp Slash:' Uses its Kikurin swords to leave behind eerie tracks of light which cut anything that comes in contact with them to pieces. *'Gaia Reactor:' Concentrates all the energy within the atmosphere, and then detonates it. *'Rinkageki:' Fuses the two Kikurin swords, which causes the eerie tracks of light to converge all at once, allowing it to attack distant enemies. *'Destruction:' A physical Darkness based attack that has a chance of instantly killing the opponent. *'Final Blow:' At the cost of taking itself out, Gaiomon delivers on last Rinkazan with maximum power in order to take the opponent out with it regardless of resistances. This is only used when Gaiomon is close to being defeated. *'Guard Break Field:' Lowers the opponent(s) durability. Can stack. Rosemon *'Thorn Whipping' (Thorn Whip): Tames a Digimon, no matter how frenzied, with a thorned whip charged with electricity. Those who suffer this technique become Rosemon's slave in body and soul. *'Rose Spear' (Rose Rapier): Brings the opponent down using the whip as a rapier. *'Forbidden Temptation:' Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. *'Ivy Hug:' Entangles the opponent in vines. *'Rose Velvet:' Covers the ground in thorns. *'Rosy Cradle:' Summons a storm of sleep-inducing rose petals. *'Fascination:' Enthralls an opponent and steals its life-force. *'Beauty Shock:' Shocks its opponent with lightning from its left whip. *'Thorn Shoot' (Thorn Shot): Shoots a thorn. *'Danger Thorn:' Shoots thorns at all enemies. *'Final Aura:' Greatly heals all allies. *'Gaia Element III:' Blasts the opponent with a burst of plant energy. BanchoLeomon *'King Lion' (Shishiraouzan, lit. "Lion King Slash"): Unleashes an attack from the Otokodama. *'Flash Bantyo Punch': Releases a fist packed with fighting spirit honed to its utmost limit. *'Otokogi' (lit. "Chivalry"): Punches the ground, shooting a burning shockwave at its opponent. *'Burn Bancho Punch': Uses a powerful punch with a burning soul. *'Acceleration Boost': Doubles the power of his next attack. *'Attack Charge Field:' Increase both his and any ally's Attack Potency. Known Digimon Samudramon b.png|Gaiomon|link=https://wikimon.net/Gaioumon Mugendramon3.png|Machinedramon|link=https://wikimon.net/Mugendramon BanchoLeomon crusader2.png|BanchoLeomon|link=https://wikimon.net/Bancho_Leomon Rosemon Official Art Render.png|Rosemon|link=https://wikimon.net/Rosemon Weregarurumon_black.png|WereGarurumon Black|link=https://wikimon.net/Were_Garurumon_(Black) Lilamon.png|Lilamon|link=https://wikimon.net/Lilamon Rizegreymon3.png|RizeGreymon|link=https://wikimon.net/Rize_Greymon GeoGreymon b.png|GeoGreymon|link=https://wikimon.net/Geo_Greymon Keys: Yuuko | Mid-Game | Machinedramon | Eater Eve | Endgame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Bosses Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Samurai Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Metal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Information Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Female Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Wolves Category:Fairies Category:Warriors Category:Animals Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Sleep Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Life Users Category:Probability Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users